It All Started With a Vacation (SPRING BREAK SPECIAL)
by Mieko15
Summary: Fairy Tail has decided to take their annual vacation to a beach house. This special involves the beach, drama, couples, sleepovers, truth or dare, and much more. Couples involving Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, and many many more. Since I'm on spring break now I was inspired to write this story about the guild going on vacation together
1. Chapter 1

As far as I can remember...it all started with a vacation... "Okay guys it's set!" Mirajane announced into the loud speakers. Everyone tilted their heads upward so that they could listen to her. Those who were at the bar, set down their beer cups, and those who were just playing around put their fights aside to listen "What is?" Natsu asked easing his fist away from the other male, specifically an ice mage. "The annual trip silly" she said holding up a poster. It was a drawing of the ocean...it seemed? "Wow who drew that piece of crap?" Gray said turning his attention to the drawing. Then he saw the white haired female begin to tear up. "Oh no not again" he said before comforting her. "I didn't mean it MIRA!" he pleaded. The mage continued, even through the tears. "Anyways...we're all taking a trip...a camping trip at the beach!" she cheered. The whole guild cheered. "Wait!" a voice rose from the back of the guild. "We're going to be sleeping on the floor? On the sand?" the words came from none other than Laxus, who was placing his feet on one of the back tables. "Why are you such a spoiled princess?!" Mira asked cringing. "And for your information, we aren't going to be sleeping on the ground. In fact, we are going to be staying at a beach house" she said clapping. The rest of the guild did the same. "Is there anymore questions?" Mira asked, looking into the crowd of faces. "No?" "Then it's settled!" a female voice said beside Mirajane. All eyes turned to the armored mage. "We shall head for the beach tonight!" Erza said raising her fist in the air. After everyone got over the excitement of the news, they all rushed home to begin packing. They all appeared at the foot of the guild as a meeting place. Some people didn't bother to make it, others couldn't afford to waste time when they could be doing more missions, and some refused to go to a beach for other reasons. Leaving only the main characters to arrive. "Is this all?" Natsu asked scanning the few faces. "Seems like it" Elfman said nodding his head. "Big sis, little sis, did you pack enough for a whole week?" he asked turning to the two siblings by his side. "Indeed" Lisanna said nodding. "I made sure of it" Mirajane responded. "Who knows where the others are?" Gray asked scanning. "I am here!" Juvia raised her arms in the direction of him. "Juvia will always be here!" "Laxus and his team said he'd meet us at the location" Erza said crossing her arms. "And the others? What about master, and the other old farts?" Natsu asked impatiently. "They will as will" Erza said loading the last of her armor suit cases. "Is all that really necessary?" Lucy asked looking at the bags. "I mean, we aren't fighting anyone...or going on a mission...I don't see why you need to bring-" "Don't you see I can't part with my armor?!" Erza said hugging her bags. Lucy raised her hands in defense. "Well I suppose we should head to the station now?" Mira asked turning to everyone. "Aye sir!" Happy sprung up out of no where. Everyone was waiting in front of the train station, just about to board the train. "Wait!" a voice echoed through the station. The blue haired girl was waving her hand. "Wendy?!" Natsu said surprised. "And Carla!" Happy said smiling. "You made it" he said helping the girl aboard. "I thought you guys were on a mission" "I talked Carla into coming along to have a break rather than tire out on a mission" Wendy said. "Plus...I told her that she'd be able to see Happy again" she whispered laughing along with Natsu. "Carla! I was hoping you'd come along. Here sit beside me" the blue tomcat said patting the chair beside him. Carla rolled her eyes, acting as if she didn't care. "Fine. If its the only seat here to offer" she said sitting down. The rest of the night seemed endless and the people on board were trying to fall asleep. Some more than others… "Keep your distance from me!" Natsu screamed in his part of the train. The seating was two rows that faced one another. Natsu and Gray were sharing one row while Lucy sat with Erza. "Could you knock it off?! We only have two more hours on this train and I want to get some decent sleep!" Gray said punching the fired up mage in the face. "Well I never! Get yourself to sleep you perverted stripper!" he spat back before giving a hit to his lower rib cage. "Shut up. Both of you!" Erza shouted, finally waking up from her sleep. The two male wizards retreated and kept quiet knowing they had awaken the beast. "Yes Erza" they said separating from each other. Lucy was wide awake, reading a book on the side. She had gotten quite used to Natsu and Gray's fighting, since it had been more than a year being a part of Fairy Tail. Despite the quiet tension, Erza managed to speak up once more. "Great. I can't fall back asleep" she said crossing her arms. Lucy shut her book and pulled off her special mage reading glasses. "I agree. I'm too awake to do anything else" Lucy said. "Well I guess Erza startled both of us awake" Gray said leaning back with his hands around his head. "Agree" Natsu nodded. Suddenly the trains door nearby opened to their cart. A stunned shorter women was shocked to see them there. "Levy?!" Lucy shot up immediately. It was surprising to see her best friend on the train. "Oh, hey guys. Sorry, I was on my way to the bathroom…" she said turning. "I thought you had a mission with your team" Lucy commented before the mage could leave. "Jet and Droy rather go to the beach than fight another mission" she said scratching her head. "Well you'd have to do all the work anyways if you went on a mission" Gray said laughing. "Plus, you need a vacation yourself Levy-chan" Lucy added. "You're right...haha" she said standing in the doorway awkwardly. "Move pip squeak" a voice said over head. Levy turned then crossed her arms at the man before her. "Gajeel, you're so irritating. Why don't you go back to the other guys?" she questioned glaring at the man. He didn't make eye contact but instead turned his attention to Natsu and the others. "Gajeel? You're here too?" Natsu asked. The iron dragon slayer nodded simply and continued his argument. "I didn't want to be left with those two idiots" he commented. "They always change emotions when you leave, like they get all defenseless and classless. It's irritating" he said annoyed. "Looks like someone is in a rivalry" Lucy whispered chuckling. "What'd you say bunny girl?" he shot back. Lucy was terrified by the evil look in his eyes and retreated whimpering. "That's what I thought" "You're such a bully!" Levy annoyed. Gajeel gave up and left to go back to the others, leaving Levy. "That guy. He's always complaining and making trouble" "Seems like you two are a married couple" Lucy laughed. "Always fighting" "Take that back Lu-chan. That's not true" "Oi. I'm afraid it is" Natsu added laughing. "I've never seen Gajeel feel more comfortable complaining to someone. Especially a girl". "Anyways, he came alone with your team?" Erza questioned out of the blue. Levy nodded. "I convinced him to come along when Jet and Droy wanted to come. Now he's tagging a long with shadow gear" she laughed. "Well I'll see you guys when we get there" she said before leaving, everyone waved goodbye. Erza spent most of her time just staring out the window, leaning her head against her hands. "Are you feeling alright Erza? You've been quiet for a while" Lucy spoke up after observing her team mate for a while. The red haired mage was surprised by the sudden question, turning to answer her. "Well. It's just there's a lot on my mind right now...let's leave it as that" she said. "Oh. Okay. Just know I'm here to vent to...and help you. You know if it's a girl to girl talk" Lucy added. Erza smiled then nodded. "Thanks Lucy" By the time the train arrived at their destination, everyone got up from their seats to find their luggage. Natsu opened his eyes hoping to see the view of the ocean, but ended up on something he should have been on. "Get the hell off of me!" he shouted. "What the hell?!" Gray shouted noticing they were awkwardly leaning against one another while they were sleeping. "You're the one on me!" Gray spat back as they both pushed away from each other. "I swear Gray that is the weirdest ass thing we've ever done!" Natsu said making space in between them. "And we will never speak of this again" he said waving his arms. "Definitely!" Natsu said getting up. "You boys take forever to get off the train" Lucy said dropping sweat. "Yeah, I thought you'd two fallen asleep and we'd have to go back and get you" Happy said flying around in circles. "What took you guys so long anyways?" Erza questioned. The two men looked and eachother and blurted out an explanation. "Fire!" "Luggage got stuck!" They looked at each other once more. "You see we were getting our luggage and on the way there was a fire" Gray began. "And my buddy Gray here…" Natsu nudged the ice mage in the stomach. "...cooled it off" "I see…" Erza thought. "Well good job you two" she said turning to pull her luggage. "Fire? What the hell were you thinking?" Gray complained silently as they followed behind. "Shut up. Like you could think of something better" "I did!" A/N: Hey, guys. How did you like the first chapter of my spring break special story? Let me know...and I will update the next part as soon as possible^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they all reached the beach, everyone ran directly into the sand all the way towards the beach houses. "Which one is mine?!" Natsu asked already spitting fire with excitement. "Do we all get out own rooms?!" Gray asked. "Wow so pretty" all the women cooed to each other by the shore line. "ATTENTION!" a male raised his voice amongst the small talk. Everyone looked up to see the master, standing on a podium Mira prepared. "As you all know. The reason we've come here is for vacation, correct?" Everyone cheered, routed, whooped, and screamed. "And you're right! So we've already decided who will be in what room…Mira?" he asked turning the the white haired women. In her hand was a clip board with the names written down. "Of course as you all know there is only two beach house. One for the males and one for the females...in each room will have two to four mages. Some can be jointed, others...well you're separated" she said trying to hold a positive smile. "To continue I will handle all the girls positions, and master will handle the boys…" Everyone lined up to the house, a waiting their rooms and holding in their excitement to finally hit the beach after unpacking. "Gray-sama. I hope you like the new swimsuit Juvia purchased…" she said rocking back and forth in her position. She was watching him the whole time talk with the other males until she was called next in line. "Alright Juvia...you'll be sharing a room with three other girls…" Mira said observing the paper in her hand. "Let's see...oh you have Lucy…" "Love RIVAL!" she said in her head. "...Erza…" "Possible Love RIVAL!" she shouted in her head. "...and...Levy" "Oh that's fine" she said out loud this time. Seems like Levy didn't pose a threat. By the time Juvia arrived inside her room Lucy and Erza were already settled in, seeing as they were one of the first in line. "Hey, Juvia, you're in our room cool!" Lucy smiled. Juvia smiled back, trying to hold in her "rivalry chants". "So what are you guys going to do today?" she asked curiously. "Not sure...probably the beach all day…" Erza thought, sitting on her bed. Suddenly the door opened and the short mage came in. "Hey guys. Sorry I took a while. Gajeel was being irritating and fighting with the other guys again. Had to break it up as usual" "Seems like you're always hanging around him...to 'break up' these so called 'fights'" Lucy quoted with her fingers. "In fact I am" Levy said, tossing her bag carelessly against her bed. "Sometimes I wish he wasn't so violent" "We say that about Erza all the time. But nobody's perfect" Lucy commented. "Lucy's right. No one is perfect. And everyone has a special quality...maybe Gajeel has a special quality that you can't see…" Erza responded. Levy nodded, thinking about it for a minute. "I suppose you guys are right" "Juvia is sure that you can find his specialty" Juvia managed to say. "I've known Gajeel for a long time...I think he can warm up to people when he feels comfortable" "Let's hope…" Levy said to herself. "Hey. How about you take this vacation as an opportunity to find his special quality" Lucy suggested. "You know...that's not a bad idea" Erza thought. "Alright. That's my mission for this week" Levy cheered. "How do you think the girls are doing?" Natsu asked. He was already ready in his swim shorts, goggles, and swim gear. "Beats me...I suppose they're all going down to the beach" Gray said coming out of the bathroom. The room was just the two of them which made it more awkward. "How did I manage to share the same room with you?" Gray said disgusted. "I was about to say the same for you" Natsu cringed. "You stay the hell away from my bed you hear?" "Same goes for your body. Cross this line and your barbeque on a stick!" "Wow...the beach is so beautiful don't you think?" Lucy asked, watching the clear water. "Of course. And the sun feels so good against the skin" Erza said, lying against her towel. Her back was bare, soaking in the rays of the sun. "What happened to your legendary swimsuit?" Lucy asked being observant. Erza hid her face in the towel, remembering what happened… "It's not wearable…" is all she said. "Oh…" "Mira-nee chan?" the white haired sister shouted from the ocean. Mira had been applying sunscreen to her younger brother as well as on herself before she spotted Lisanna waving. "Oi, Lisanna~ don't stay in the sun for too long" she said waving. "Don't worry. I'm fine" she said brightening her smile. She spotted Natsu walking down with Gray and other guys. "It's a little weird don't you think?" Lisanna asked. Mira was confused for a second before spotting the guys. "Who Natsu?" she asked. Lisanna nodded. "It's weird that he used to be such a scrawny kid back then…" she was right. Natsu had matured into a better looking man with a fit body. "Don't stare too long" Mira joked before lying against the sand. "You're mean" she said, hiding her blush. "WHOOP! The beach is amazing! Though there's only water everywhere...it's still amazing!" Natsu cheered to himself. "Calm down. It's only day one. We have the whole weekend here" Gray said walking to the edge of the water. "How can someone stay calm on vacation? You need to just let everything go and have fun!" he said pushing the ice mage from the back. Gray quickly fell in no doubt. Straight into the water. "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted, returning to the surface of the water. "I was giving you a little help. You know since you obviously needed it" Natsu giggled. "Why you bastard!" Gray shouted before shoving Natsu into the water. "Hey guys try to not kill each other!" Lucy said concerned from the sand. "Don't worry Lucy. They're just acting normally" Wendy laughed. Lucy was helping her build a sand castle. Though it seemed kiddy, Wendy was very interested in the whole thing. "By the way Wendy?" Lucy asked. "Where's Carla? She's usually with you isn't she?" "Oh that's right. She went with Happy, and Team Shadow Gear to go fishing" "Fishing?" she smirked. "Well that's a great activity for Happy now isn't it?" they both laughed. Mira was relaxed, easing her mind off of things from her position on the sand. Her mind was cleared and her thoughts were soothed. Nothing could possibly ruin her relaxation… Suddenly a dark shadow came across her face, it blocked out the suns rays and startled her. "What the-" She turned over to see a man standing in her presence. "Laxus. Could you please move? You're blocking out the sunlight" she asked trying to be as polite as she possibly could. "I don't know can I?" he asked. "Sassy princess" she rolled her eyes standing up. "Well the reason why I came was because master said he wanted you to plan tomorrow's activities" he said crossing his arms. "Why?" "Since all the others guilds are showing up tomorrow since gramps invited them...we're supposively 'hosting' this get together" "And you're putting the whole responsibility in me?" she asked with a deadly tone. "Well yeah" "Fine" she said returning to her normal position. "And just to let you know Laxus...not planning anything for the guild isn't gonna get you closer to being the guilds master" she said before closing her eyes. Laxus only rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue mockingly. "Whatever Mira" "Gray-sama why don't you come this way by Juvia?" she whined holding her sides together. She was watching him float in the water without a care. It didn't come to her mind that she controlled water, and she could easily move him to her. Carefully she set her mind on the ocean in front of her and motion her hands to come to her. To her surprise, the waves were actually responding to her commands, pushing and pulling him until eventually he was a few feet away. She almost had him until someone approached him. "Gray!" it was worse once Juvia realized who it was. Lucy came over to Gray with a soda in hand. To Lucy it was a friendly gesture. But the Juvia, it was a sign of competition. "Erza was nice enough to buy us all drinks, isn't that nice?" she asked tossing him the can as he stood up. "I guess that means I should thank her later" he added as she opened it. "Right. Say...have you seen Natsu anywhere?" she asked. "Why?" Gray asked smirking. "No reason. Wipe that dirty look on your face" she said annoyed. He raised his hands in defense. "I'm only suggesting what I see with my own eyes" he said laughing. "What do you mean?" she asked casually. "You know what I mean. You and Natsu...you guys are obviously close" he said taking another sip of his soda. She laughed a little. "Who me and Natsu? That's ridiculous" "You say that now...but after this weekend…" Gray said trailing his sentence. "What? What's gonna happen after this weekend?" she said curious. "Whoops said too much. Shouldn't say anything else" he laughed. "Gray-sama is laughing at another woman's words!" Juvia screamed in her head, falling to the floor in agony. "What have we planned today Levy?" Jet asked curiously. "Nothing special. I was just going to help Happy and Carla go fishing for dinner" she said. "You're so nice Levy" Jet complimented. "Yeah, you're so thoughtful" Droy complimented. Levy was used to the unnecessary compliments she received daily from her two team mates. It didn't bother her that they made things obvious, and she wasn't oblivious that they both had a crush on her. "Oi Carla. I promise I'll catch the biggest fish in the world for you~" "I doubt it" she said with her negativity. "So where is the location exactly?" Droy asked searching the land. They had been traveling on the same path for about a half and hour. "Seems like the map led us either in the wrong direction...or we're here" Levy said scanning the map. "Where? Lemmie see" Jet said looking over her shoulder. "Yep. It's definitely here" he said. They all looked at the ledge before them. "That's a steep drop" Levy whispered. "Stay on the inside of me Carla I'll protect you" the blue tom cat said bravely. "Don't you mean the outside of you?" she said smacking her head mentally. "Looks like we got about a few hours to spare here" Jet said helping set up the fishing poles. For the first hour, they were all completely bored out of their minds. "It's seems like we've been here all day" Droy complained. "Aye. And I can sense my stomach getting hungry" Happy said holding his belly. "Same. I feel a bit hungry as well" Droy agreed. "Well why don't we eat the sandwiches I prepared?" Levy offered, holding out wrapped sandwiches in the basket she had brought along. "Wow thanks Levy. You're the best!" Jet said taking the lunch. Happy looked over to his female feline. She was drooping her head forward. Not taking a bite of her lunch. "Carla are you not hungry?" he asked curiously. "Are you feeling okay?" She sighed and responded. "I really hoped for more fish to catch today" she said staring at the pole. "Eh?! Really?! Well in that case, let's throw in more bait to attract them" he said pulling out a few raw shrimps. Together they tossed in the left overs and waited for a school of fish to swim by. "Aw. Those two are adorable" Levy smiled. Both teammates noticed as well, and they especially noticed how she was taking a liking to it. "Hey Levy maybe after this we can go eat dinner don't you think?" Droy asked. "Hey I was going to say the same thing!" Jet said pushing his friend out of the way. As usual, Levy had gotten tied in the whole commotion and sat there trying not to pay attention. At the corner of her eye, something did surprise her. She turned her head all the way to see this time. And to her amusement she saw Gajeel trying to fish on the other side of the ledge. She stood up, leaving her position without the guys knowing (they were too into their fight to notice) and stood behind the dragon slayer. She observed his frustration and saw how angry he'd gotten because he couldn't even put the bait on the hook. "You need help?" she finally spoke up laughing. He was shocked to hear her voice as he hid the hood. "What are you here for?" he said changing the subject. "Funny, I was just going to ask the same thing" she said giggling. "What's so funny?" he said turning away. "Everything. You don't have the bait on, you haven't gotten your line reeled in all the way, and you're in the location that the fish will never be in" she said listing all the things she thought was funny. "Well you haven't gotten any fish yet" "And how'd you know that?" she smirked. "Well I…" "You've been here for a while haven't you" she laughed. "Maybe...anyways, why are you lecturing me when you yourself haven't caught anything?" "Because it takes patients...and the right personality" she said. He rolled his eyes. "I have patients pip squeak. Don't underestimate me, not even for a second" he glared. "Alright alright. Have it your way…" "OHHH I CAUGHT ONE I CAUGHT ONE!" they both heard Happy cheering from the otherside. Gajeel looked at Levy who was already holding a smirk. "See. I was right. Patience is key…" He wanted to ignore her the whole time...but it was shameful that he hadn't caught anything yet. Especially since after that first shout out, Happy had caught even more fish. "Say...how did you know about all this fishing stuff?" he spoke up. "...hm?" she asked. She was most definitely surprised that he would even talk to her, since he was grumpy from the start. "...I read it in a book" "Of course. The book worm is always reading" he said crossing his arms. "You laugh now. But who has the most fish at the moment?" "Whatever" he cringed. "Gajeel...Gajeel. I was looking for you everywhere" the black cat swarmed in from above. "Lily?" "You ran so fast to this location that I barely had time to change" he said showing off his kiwi shorts. "Sorry…" Gajeel apologized. Levy was also surprised to hear that he wanted to come here. "Lily Lily, look look" Happy said walking over to the cat with the multiple fish in hand. "We'll have a party and eat like kings tonight!" he said laughing. "Well done Happy. I hope it wasn't hard for you guys to do" Lily said. "Oh it's no problem. And Carla was also the one who helped me" he said giving the female cat credit. "Sadly, supervising him was the hardest part" she said standing next to Happy. "I see" he nodded approvingly. The day had passed by like another day and it seemed as if everyone was already drained. The girl headed back to their rooms as the guys sat around outside their beach house. "I'm so beat" Natsu complained. "Same. I couldn't seem to get comfortable today since this beach is a strict no nudity beach" Gray said crossing his arms. "Thank god it's not a nude beach" Elf man said to himself. "A real man knows to keep his pride...and private things to himself" "What do you think the girls are doing?" Natsu asked lazily. "How should I know? Probably girly stuff" Gray said too tired to give a logical answer. "Hey guys we're back!" Jet and Droy said carrying a cooler of fish. "Whoa you guys caught all that?!" Natsu asked surprised. "Yeah. Well most of it was Happy's doing…" Droy answered. "Really? Whoa way to go buddy!" he said high fiving his friend. Behind them trailed Gajeel with disappointment hanging over his head. "Hey Gajeel. How much fish did you catch?" he asked curiously. "What's to know?!" he snapped back. "Whoa. What the hell is his problem?" he asked pulling back. "Oh, he's just upset because he didn't catch anything" Jet said laughing. "Please don't laugh at his misfortune. Although it is funny" Levy pleaded. A/N: Hey~next chapter I promise more couples coming together...Please let me know how the story is so far and also let me know which couples you want to happen right away :D 


End file.
